Alternate Realities are Fun
by Triskelion1
Summary: The Evo universe will not be seen tonight. Instead I present you my view of their world.


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution I think the WB own's it, and definitely the X-Men themselves are owned by Marvel.  
  
A/N: This all happens pretty much where the Evo reality starts first season. *gasp* I live! And they all rejoice. *crickets* oh well. This idea just came to me, this chapter is to set up my reality. Enjoy. Oh and Jean's codename is "Marvel".  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Charles Xavier wheeled into the assembly room and was greeted by five eyes fixating on him. "I have some good news everyone," Xavier said as he took his spot next to Eric Lensher, "I have just discovered multiple strong mutant signatures and I feel that we should invite them to come here." "That is good news Charles," offered Eric, "But I am afraid I have some rather disturbing news—the FoH has gained strong support and the Mutant Registration Act is more than likely going to pass." The room was filled with two growls from the only other two males in the room. Logan and Victor Creed were not happy about this, simply because they have already suffered underneath laboratory testing at the hands of "norms". Ororo Munroe eyes seemed to fill with an infinite sadness at the news. And Raven Darkholme just seemed impassive.  
  
"Yes, well," Charles interrupting the brooding moment, "We still need to go and try and convince these children to join us before that act is passed and they are hunted. We will need Scott, Alex, Jean, and Todd's help in recruiting, I have already asked them to join us they should be here shortly." As if on cue the door opened and in stepped the four students. (A/N: You know what they look like and if you don't shame on you!) Eric motioned for them to take a seat so they could continue. The screen lit up with six pictures and profiles, and the only noise was the sound of Mystique gasping.  
  
"These are the six we will be attempting to recruit Charles?" Logan asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. For the most part it would be next to impossible what these six could have in common. A young girl with brunette hair done up in a ponytail the profile declaring her name to be Kitty Pryde. A guy who appears to be eighteen who wears the grunge look quite well with the profile declaring him Lance Alvers. The next was of a spry boy with white hair and piercing blue eyes with the profile saying his name is Pietro Maximoff. The next boy had a dark complexion with blonde hair with his name being stated as Evan Daniels. The next was of a rather large boy with a blonde mohawk with the name reading Fred Dukes. And the last would be shocking if any norm saw the pick—it was of a boy covered in blue fur with a prehensile tail, the profile declared him Kurt Wagner.  
  
After letting the images, names, mutations, and other information sink in Charles began dividing the team to go and make the attempt. "Mystique since he is your son you will be going to Germany and try to get him to come here, but make sure it is what he wants. Magneto and Storm will head to New York City with Storm talking to her sister about Evan moving here and for Magneto to convince his son to come. Cyclops and Marvel will go to Chicago and ask Kitty and Lance to join us, use your discretion on how you handle the situation. Toad and Havok will go to Tennessee (A/n I don't remember where Freddy was.) and see to Fred, I must warn you as his profile says he does have a short temper and may take time to talk to him. I must remind you with the Mutant Registration Act soon to be passed it is imperative that we save as many as we can." Victor looked at Charles, "What will me and Logan be doing while everyone else is out having fun?" Charles steepled his fingers, "I have a feeling that the FoH may make a visit here and I wish for the two of you to be around to protect the mansion." With everyone having their orders and understanding fully they set out to get suited up and to go recruit.  
  
(Toad in Havok pretty much wear new recruit uniforms)  
  
After suiting up they headed towards the hangar which had recently, in light of the Act, expanded to house multiple two man jets the X-Velocity and the XR-77 Blackbird. Havok and Toad stepped into the X-Velocity under a suggestion that it might be best considering Fred's mutation. Cyclops and Marvel headed towards two of the two-person jets and began prepping for immediate launch. Mystique headed towards a two-person jet and tried to calm herself at the thought of seeing her son again. Magneto and Storm headed towards the Blackbird and started going over the checklist to make sure everything was in order. A short time later they were all air born and heading towards their destinations.  
  
(In no particular order)  
  
(Tennessee)  
  
Toad and Havok landed the X-Velocity on the outskirts of the city and activated the planes cloaking device. They switched back into their civilian clothes and headed towards the monster truck rally where Fred was supposed to be located. It didn't take them long to find the place as it was packed and next to impossible to get in, minus the fact that Todd had swiped tickets off someone who wasn't paying attention. After the show in which Fred was exploited for his strength they headed towards his dressing room in hopes of catching him alone. And as luck would have it they did, (surprise, surprise). "Fred Dukes?" Todd asked in a very meek voice. Fred turned towards them attempting to look menacing, "Yeah what do you want?" Alex already seeing that Todd was going to be much help stepped in, "We want to offer you a place where you won't be laughed or looked upon like a sideshow." "Huh?" Fred said sitting down listening intently. "Yeah yo! We want to take you to a place where you will belong!" Todd said hopping up and down with a sudden idea. "Where's that?" Fred said looking slightly confused. Alex said, "In Bayville, New York in the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters." "I'll go, but if you're lying to me I'll beat you both to a pulp." Fred threatened. With that the three of them headed towards the X-Velocity discussing how great the school is and learning all about Fred. Mission accomplished.  
  
(Somewhere in Germany)  
  
"Burn the demon! Burn the demon!" the angry mob with torches chanted as they tied Kurt Wagner to a stake. Mystique was already above the spectacle using the jets stealth device, which works quite well when you're stopped or going below Mach 1. "Figures they would accuse *my* son of being a demon," Mystique murmured as she opened the hatch and jumped down to step in front of the mob. Kurt Wagner was startled when a blue woman fell from the sky, more so when she started threatening the crowd. "All of get back or you will face a real demon!" she declared as she slowly started shifting in a big demon-looking thing with nasty teeth. The mob wasn't about to face the monster before them turned and ran like with their tails between their legs. The second most of the mob was gone she turned and started cut her son loose. "Come on, I don't want to give them a chance to change their minds." Mystique said as her jet lowered and she helped her son into the backseat.  
  
(New York City)  
  
It was relatively easy for both Ororo and Eric. Ororo just explained to her sister about the Mutant Registration Act and how it would be better if Evan came and stayed at the Institute. Eric simply told his son that he would no longer be safe in the outside world. The real conflict didn't begin until they brought both of them on the Blackbird. Evan turned around from his chair and glared hard at his long time rival, "Maximoff.". The word alone seemed to hold enough acid to burn through the Blackbird. "Daniels!" Pietro spat with equal acidity, "What are you doing here!?" "Quiet both of you," Magneto said as he sat in the pilot's chair as storm in the copilot chair finished the flight checklist. Storm noticing that they were still glaring daggers at each other added, "You will both be safe at the Institute you will simply have to put your differences aside." They both turned away from each other and the Blackbird took off.  
  
(Chicago, I don't remember what city)  
  
They decided to split up, Scott trying to convince Lance and Jean trying to talk to Kitty. Jean was the first to find her person. She of course was banging from the inside of her locker. "Like let me out of here!" she continued to hit her fists against until she was suddenly falling through the locker. Jean caught her with telekinesis before she hit the ground. "Kitty Pryde I presume?" Jean said with a smirk on her face. As Kitty straightened herself, "Like yeah. How did you do that?" Jean simply smiled as she started to explain the whole "you're different than the rest of humanity" speech. Kitty was dumbfounded afterwards, "And you say this school will help me?" Jean smiled and held out her hand, "We will try our hardest." With that they headed towards the jets.  
  
Scott found Lance on the top of the school staring through a glass window with a couple of cronies. "Can't you just make a door?" said one of the cronies. "Yeah, but then they'd know we had the answers and change them!" Lance said obviously annoyed by their lack of intelligence. "You shouldn't do that you know?" Scott said from where he was standing. The two cronies took off the second they saw him, Lance was unimpressed. "And who are you to tell me what I want to do?" Lance said with a small tremor passing through the area they were in. "You don't have to you know use your powers for petty things like this I mean. Come with me to the Xavier Institute we'll help you control your powers and you can help us fight." Scott said walking towards him. Lance rolled his eyes, "No thanks." Scott sighed, "Fine, do you know of the Mutant Registration Act?" Lance raised an eyebrow, "Of course I know about it." "Well then you also know you won't be safe on your own the Institute will give you a safe haven for when it passes." Scott said obviously not wanting to bring him in this way. "Fine lets go." Lance said as he headed towards the stairs to get down.  
  
(Mansion)  
  
The returning group was shocked to discover the mansion in ruins. They waited for everyone to come to the hangar before deciding to look around. The recruits that they just brought were told that it would be safer if they stayed in the hangar. Magneto took Havok and Marvel to the surface using his abilities to scope the damage. To put it simply, all of the upper levels were destroyed. Storm, Mystique, Toad, and Cyclops scanned the lower levels to discover they were mostly intact and that Professor Xavier was in the experimental Cerebro room. He called Magneto, Havok, and Marvel off of the surface so he could tell everyone at once. "I have some terrible news everyone," he said facing everyone including the new recruits, "Logan and Victor were captured in the attack on the mansion." Eric was the first one to find his voice, "Who attacked?" Charles sighed and lowered his head, "The FoH." The new recruits who were told that this was a safe haven weren't exactly thrilled to hear that. "Don't worry they had no idea about the lower levels they think they destroyed everything." He said trying to calm them down. "What are we going to do?" asked Jean. Xavier let his gaze pass from one person to the next, "To be honest I don't know."  
  
TBC…  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: As I said in the beginning this was a setup chapter. It should get better if I can keep the ideas coming. Until then. 


End file.
